


Beauty and the Beast

by SinfulEve



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Extremely Underage, Gang Rape, Knotting, Other, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulEve/pseuds/SinfulEve
Summary: MIND THE TAGS!What if Ciri never ran into Gretka? A story in which the Wolf King and his pack get to do with Gretka as they will. And, at it turns out, they find a better use for her than as food.





	Beauty and the Beast

The wolf king prowled through the dark forest. He moved on all fours, his half paws, half hands allowing him to grip and jump more gracefully than his wolves could. His ears twitched from within his mane as he heard howling. The howls of his pack that just found prey. But upon smelling the trail, he had found himself with a different type of hunger.

  


“No, please, someone help!” A young girl was trying to escape up a tree. His wolves nipped and tugged at her tattered clothes, forcing her back to the ground. As the wolf king approached them, he let out a small growl. Too soft for the girl to hear, but his wolves immediately backed off. Their alpha had arrived.

  


The girl had long red hair that was disheveled and dirty, as well as soft, gentle facial features. Her clothes were torn, revealing the flesh underneath. Her chest was flat and her body was so tiny. She might be eight or nine, but due to malnourishment she was only the size of a seven year old. 

  


Gretka could just barely see the outline of a large creature lurking in the shadows. But then the huge beast stood on its hind legs, showing itself to be easily ten feet tall. It took a few steps forward, revealing more of itself. It’s features were a mixture of human and wolf. Gretka whimpered, realizing she had no hope of escape. It dropped back down onto all fours and sniffed her face. It’s putrid breath smelled like rotting meat and a thick glob of saliva fell onto her partially exposed stomach. 

  


It’s massive snout moved downward across her body. The wolf king had mated with his she-wolves, but there was another side to him. A side that was drawn to this human girl. He dropped his massive, flat tongue onto her stomach and ran it along a gash that a member of his pack had left. He tasted the mud, the filth, the blood. The girl whimpered and tried to crawl away. A massive, clawed hand grabbed her, keeping her in place. He could not let this prey escape.

  


An interesting scent filled his nostrils and his snout moved lower. Her pants were largely intact, hiding the source of the smell. Carefully, he bit into the cloth and ripped it free. The girl shrieked and cried and squirmed, trying to break free of him. The wolf king turned his attention towards her face. He released a long, frustrated snarl, his mouth mere inches from her nose. It worked, paralyzing her in fear, though she continued to sob.

  


Using his clawed hands, he pulled off the destroyed pants and nosed her legs apart.

  


“No, please…” Gretka whimpered. She didn’t understand what was happening, but she felt so open, so exposed. Instinctively she knew that she didn’t want what was to come.

  


The wolf king stared at her underdevoloped sex. Her tight hairless lips showed nothing of what was between them. But the wolf king knew. He slipped his large, heavy tongue between them, exploring the treasure below. He soon found a small, tight hole. Although she was dry, his thick saliva could work as lube. His tongue moved inside of her and the girl began to whimper in a new way. His own canine dick began to peek out of his sheath. Only the small pink tip poked out, a small warning of the massive slab of flesh to come.

  


He pulled his tongue from her hole with a loud slurping sound. Moving down, he found another, even tighter hole to explore. Licking around the hole, the wolf king then forced his tongue inside of her ass, leaving more thick drool there as well. Pleased with his finding, he pulled his face away. He threw his head back to let out a long howl of delight. Surrounding them and all throughout the dark forest, his pack howled back. This one would not be food. This one was for something else. 

  


“Please, don’t hurt me,” the tiny girl pleaded. The wolf king leaned forward and licked her cheek. It was a show of affection, a welcome into the pack. Gretka took it as an agreement, a promise not to hurt. It was not, and what the wolf king had planned for her would hurt.

  


The tiny girl wrapped her arms around the beastly man. She was nervous and afraid. Her parents had abandoned her and she had no one left. She was desperate for any kind of family or protection. Desperate enough to cling to this monster in a grave hope that it could help her.

  


The wolf king’s dick was ready, having decided to make this girl his mate. Though not fully engorged, it was already a foot long, thick and heavy with arousal. He pulled away from the girl to position his member between her legs. Her legs once again snapped closed, but his massive paws pulled them apart. His claws dragged along her inner thigh, cutting into her soft flesh and leaving trails of red dripping down her pale skin. 

  


He rocked his hips forward gently while trying to find a hole. Finally, he felt the tip of his dick slip into her tight pussy. He was only able to push about an inch inside of her before it got too tight. Grekta screamed at the intrusion, even though it was only the beginning. The wolf king yipped happily at finding a suitable location to bury his dick. His rested his massive paws on the crying girl’s tiny shoulders. His claws curled around her back and collar bone. He would need to hold her in place for what was to come.

  


“Please, don’t hurt me. I’m scared,” the little girl pleaded. But if she was to be part of the pack, she had to fulfill her role. There was no other way. The wolf king pressed his massive dick in further. It was quickly growing into the hardest erection he’d had for years. The girl screamed out in pure, agonizing pain as the huge cock ripped through her tiny, virgin pussy. Sharp pain shot out from between her legs and spread across her body. The drool was not nearly enough to prepare. Blood began to pour from her hole, dripping down her legs, but it still wasn’t enough to dull the pain.

  


Inch by miserable inch, the wolf king forced his dick in. His hips pushed in and his hands had to push down on the girl, forcing her cunt to take more of him. His tongue lolled from his mouth and he panted in pleasure. This one was much better than his she-wolves. 

  


“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!” Gretka finally was able to say words. The wolf king continued to press in, tearing through her small pussy and filling her with more cock than she could possibly hold. Eventually he found himself pressing into the end of her cunt, with several inches of his dick still exposed. Growling in frustration, he ripped his dick out. Blood coated it and the same blood dripped from the girl. She whined as her pussy readjusted to being empty. But it was only for a moment. Then the wolf king thrust back into her, hard and fast. She screamed in pain and thrashed in agony, but his large, strong hands kept her firmly in place. He pressed harshly again her pussy, making it expand enough to take his full length. Finally, he was buried fully inside of his new mate. He licked at her face, around her mouth and eyes. She was crying and sobbing from the intense pain. He happily licked up her tears. This was her role now. She was his bitch.

  


He pulled back before thrusting in again. The blood was serving as enough lube, but her cunt was still tight and gripped his dick hard. His engorged dick dragged along her abused walls as he continued to thrust. He began thrusting harder and faster as the girl’s cries softened, her voice giving out. Soon, the wolf king threw his head back and howled in pleasure as his climax took hold. He spilled huge amounts of cum inside her torn pussy. His knot flared up, expanding her cunt even more. She shuddered in pain at the new sensations.

  


The wolf king gently licked her face and body. His hand pulled the tiny girl to his chest and she hugged him back, sniffling. Though he was still inside of her, and his knott prevented him from leaving, he remained still. Pain still rocked through her, but the bright white blinding agony had subsided into manageable anguish. Eventually even that flared down and the girl had come to accept the massive cock inside her.

  


When the knott deflated enough, the wolf king pulled out. Blood and cum spilled out and onto the forest floor. Gretka was exhausted but she knew the worst of it was over. The wolf king delicately placed his new bitch on his back and carried her to his den. Once in the cave, he laid her down in a corner. The wolves paced around restlessly, but they understood. She was not food. Though they still wanted their turn to enjoy the prey.

  


The wolf king left the den in search of food, leaving his new mate to the rest of his pack. He had no issues with sharing, and his wolves knew it.

  


Gretka turned on her side and pulled her knees to her chest. It still hurt, and with each movement more blood and cums spilled out of her. She was completely naked and had no idea what would come next. But for the moment, she was safe. Or so she thought. A wolf scampered forward and nosed her abused cunt. She hissed, wincing in pain. The wolf was much smaller than her previous lover. But the canine was still too big, and she much too weak to put up a fight. A tongue flicked across her bleeding pussy and she knew she wasn’t done yet.

  


She rolled into her belly and lifted her bum in the air. She began softly crying again. That turned into screams as the wolf roughly mounted her. Its hips thrust wildly, blindly searching for a hole. Soon, it found her pussy. She wailed as the beast pounded into her. But her pussy was stretched so widely by the wolf king, that the smaller dick of the wolf was almost a welcome reprieve. Another wolf approached them and began thrusting it’s erect dick forwards her face. More paced around the den. She knew that she would need to service each and every one of them.

  


Weakly, she lifted her upper body and found the throbbing dick the wolf had offered her. She licked it, unsure of what to do. But the wolf knew. He took the gentle lick as an invitation, a sign that he had found a suitable hole. He slammed his hips forward, filling her mouth with his throbbing dick. She struggled to breath as the beast thrust in deeply enough to hit the back of her throat. Behind her, the first wolf finished inside of her. Her cunt was so stretched that he was able to pull out his knott. Another wolf mounted her immediately. The one in her mouth thrust madly. The base of his dick flared into a knot in her mouth and his thick seed spilled down her throat. 

  


More wolves came and went. By the time the wolf king returned, she was panting and sweating. Cum was dripping out of her further tortured pussy. She coughed up thick drool mixed with wolf come. She was learning her place. But her asshole had remained virgin throughout it all. Some human part of the wolf king noticed this, and decided he wanted it for himself. 

  


When he approached her again, she saw his firm dick. Gretka knew that it was time to take the king again. She whimpered and fell onto her back, obediently spreading her legs. She wanted it to be over as quickly as possible. But the king had different ideas. He grabbed her and flipped her onto her belly. Kneeling in front of her round cheeks, he slipped his tongue between them. He explored her tight, puckered rosebud, forcing his tongue into the ring of muscles and coating it in his drool.

  


When he pulled back, he positioned his dick in front of it. He grabbed her tiny body and Gretka held her breath. She knew what was coming, and she knew the pain. With a single, hard thrust, he forced his way past her ring of muscles and into her ass. Unlike before, he could bury himself fully inside her tight ass. Happily he began thrusting into her. She cried from the pain, but mentally knew that this was her life now. Being taken by wolves and the wolf king every day. Being filled with their seed and fulfilling their desires. This was her family now.

  


The wolf king howled as he came. She felt his massive cock twitch inside her. His seed filled her tight ass and his knott locked him in place. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Gretka will come to appreciate and even love her new family. And in time, she might even bare some wolf princes.
> 
> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. Please give us a way to contact you on the application.
> 
>    
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
